A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel displaying device that is made up of a certain number of segments filled with liquid crystals and arrayed in front of a light source or a reflector to produce images in color or monochrome. Compared with traditional display based on like a cathode ray tube (CRT), the LCD is more energy efficient and safer and thus has become the mainstream in the market.
In a high-resolution liquid crystal panel, a common electrode and a pixel electrode form a capacitance. By the common electrode and the pixel electrode, electric fields are formed through a liquid crystal layer. Therefore, orientations of liquid crystal molecules are controlled by the electric fields, so as respective grayscales of the pixels. Enhancing a control efficiency of the common electrode and the pixel electrode to the liquid crystal layer is required to improve the performance in transmittance of the liquid crystal panel.